Hamliza Fluff
by Katness2007
Summary: Just Fluffy Hamliza stories. (Rated T for safety) (Cover is not mine)
1. I Love Me Too

Eliza stirred awake, morning light spilling over the entire room. The woman let out a yawn and spun around to see her husband's sleeping face. He looked so...peaceful when he was asleep. He looked like he didn't want to fight everyone, anywhere, anytime. He looked like he wasn't overworked and stressed. He looked blissful. Only a few moments later his eyes fluttered open staring directly back at his wife's hickory brown eyes.

The corners of his lips tugged into a smile as he saw her, "Hello Betsy."

She didn't reply, Eliza just looked at him, the only noise to be heard was the singing of the robins outside. Finally, after the small period of silence between the couple, Eliza breathed out, "I love you."

Alex smirked a mischevious glint flickered in his eyes which Eliza had been lost in, "I love me too."

Eliza's daydreamy look disappeared once the word hit her ears.

"Nevermind," She drawled, "I take it back."

Alex looked agape and bemused. He raised his hand to clutch the right side of his chest in a fake offense. Eliza smiled at her husband's antics. She treasured all their little moments together. You never know when you can't have any more moments.

"Nooooo" Alex whined, "Please love me?"

Eliza giggled, "Only if you love me back.'

"How could I not?" Alex scoffed, "You're irresistible."

Eliza's shown a little smile, "I wish you weren't irresistible."

Alex frowned at the comment, "Why?"

"Because then I could have you to myself, without women on the street gawking at you," Eliza answered.

Alex sighed, "unfortunately, I am irresistible, it's truly a curse...but you can have me all to yourself, just cause they look at me doesn't mean they have me."

"I'm so lucky to have a man so modest," Eliza cuddled up to him.

"I'm so lucky to have a girl so incredible," Alex kissed her cheek, a warm smile was on his face. Eliza had the same look on her face. The couple lay tangled up in each other happily for the rest of the morning.


	2. Shopping

Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy were at the grocery store shopping for supper. Angelica was ranting about how dumb Thomas was.

"I don't know, I think he's smart...," Peggy confessed shrugging her shoulders.

Angelica scrunched up her nose, "Eliza's my only sister now."

"Peggy's right, I don't like him," Eliza admitted still gazing at the items on the shelves of the store, "but he's still smart."

The girls strolled down the aisles searching for items until they saw four grown men, one of which was in a shopping cart screaming, "The British are coming!" Over and over whilst the others followed behind giggling.

"What idiots.." scoffed Angelica shaking her head.

Peggy had a calculating look on her usually mischevious face, "Wasn't that Herc, Laff, Laurens, and-"

"Alex." Eliza groaned, tossing her head back.

Peggy knitted her eyebrows together, "Will we stop them?"

"We probably should," Eliza sighed, her hand brushing through her chocolaty hair. The three girls began to chase up to the boys who were constantly taking turns as if they were trying to lose the Schuyler Sisters. After twenty minutes of chasing the cart down the girls gave up and decided to take a breather. The second their breathing was even- BAM. The cart they had been running after slammed into the three women.

"OUCH!" Yelped Eliza as she felt the cart hit her back. She turned to see her husband sitting in the cart a guilty look painted on his face and three men running away.

"Nuh huh boys!" Angelica called out making the men pause in their tracks.

"Woah!" Marveled Peggy, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Angelica tsked, "With great power, comes great responsibility!"

Peggy huffed and crossed her arms, but Eliza's attention was on Alexander.

"Alex sweetie?" Eliza smiled and spoke as if she were speaking to a child.

"Uh-huh?"

"Want to tell me why you're in a shopping cart, running around a grocery store?''

"Nuh huh."

Eliza sighed, "At least help me finish the shopping.."

Alex nodded, jumping out of the shopping cart.


	3. Eliza's Birthday

**_A/N: Since today is Eliza Hamilton's birthday, I thought I'd write some fluff for it!_**

Eliza's eyes fluttered open. She spun over, expecting to see her husband, but the bed was empty and the blankets tousled. Of course, he must be in his office. Maybe he had forgotten today had been her birthday. She sighed as she straightened out both sides of the bed, and got ready for the day. Eliza was about to pick up a book since she figured her kids had still been asleep. She was wrong. She learned that when a voice screamed, "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, DADDY!"

Eliza thrust the book onto the recently made bed, panic coursing threw her veins. She bolted out of the room into her kitchen, to see her counter in flames. And her husband blowing at the fire and swatting at the fire, Angelica and Phillip behind him.

"What is happening!?" Eliza shouted.

Alex's head turned towards his wife, "You're not supposed to be here!"

Eliza frowned, "Sorry?"

"No..I..I...hold on." He swatted at the fire so it died out, but the room still smelled of smoke. Eliza shook her head and opened a window.

"Why was my kitchen on fire?" Eliza questioned looking at the three guilty family members.

Alex huffed out, "We wanted to make you breakfast."

Eliza smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for trying, but how would you make breakfast without having any cooking experience?"

"I'm usually a natural at everything…" Alex muttered.

Eliza bent down to her knees to see her children and said, "Phillip, Angie, you remember what I told you?"

"Yes," Phillip nodded, "You said that whenever you're sleeping or busy we have to watch Dad."

Alex spluttered, "You told my kids to babysit me?"

"Yes." Eliza chirped, "Now you kids go play outside, I don't want you to be inside when it's so smokey."

"Wait, Mommy!" Angie grabbed two pieces of paper folded into cards, "Me and Philip made them!"

"Oh.." Eliza looked taken aback, "Thank you."

Eliza smiled as she looked into the cards, Angies was covered in glitter and said "Berthdey" and Phillips said, "Happy Birthday 2 my favorite Mom!" and a picture of the family that Philip drew.

Once the kids left Eliza began to scrub the counters clean. She looked up to see Alex frowning.

"Oh..erm...do you need anything, I'm going to make breakfast once I clean up this mess," Eliza asked, setting the rag down.

"No."

Eliza raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"No." Alex grabbed the rag, "You shouldn't have to work, it's your birthday."

"I'll clean up the mess and make breakfast!" Alex insisted.

"Remember how that worked the first time, love?" Eliza coaxed, grabbing her husband's hands.

"I'll go by the recipe this time."

"You better not poison me, Alexander," Eliza teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Alex smiled.


	4. Cookies

Alex had decided to step out of his office to get some fresh air since it was getting stuffy in there. He was surprised to enter the living room to see his wife, Eliza crying. Alex immediately rushed over to comfort his lover.

"Eliza, is everything all right?" Alex panicked, setting an arm around her.

Eliza shook her head, "no.."

Alex kissed her forehead, now slightly rocking her back and forth softly, "Want to tell me why you're crying, sweetie?"

"No it's silly," She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Please tell me?" Alex insisted.

"I…" Eliza softly giggled as she tried to finish the sentence.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, "Is it funny or sad?"

Eliza paused before saying, "Yes."

"Come on Betsy, just tell me?" Begged her husband, who was leaning on her slightly.

"I...I...Kinda.." Eliza hesitated, voice still shaky from sobbing, "I dropped my cookie.."

Alex was silent for a second, holding down his laughter, before he suggested in a serious voice, "Grab another cookie?"

Eliza shook her head, her hair falling into her face, "It...it was the last cookie.."

"We'll make more cookies," Suggested Alex, now moving the recently fallen hair behind her ear.

Eliza looked at him, confused, "We?"

Alex determinedly nodded.

"You don't know anything about baking," Eliza pointed out.

Alex shrugged, "Guess I'll learn today."

Eliza had just been preheating the oven when her husband came out wearing an apron saying, "I kiss better than I cook."

Alex pointed at it, "It's true, wanna test it?"

Eliza pulled his face up to hers. The couples share a passionate kiss in the kitchen, Alex even pulled Eliza into a dip. Eliza pulled away first and breathed out, "The apron is right."

"Knew it!" Alex smirked.

Eliza swatted at him, "Get stirring."

"Fine, fine.."


	5. A Fight

_**A/N: This one is kinda long, I meant for it to be shorter but oh well...**_

Alex and Eliza were on the couch snuggling up as the sunset on a late Sunday evening, hardly a care in the world.

Alex leaned over and whispered seductively into Eliza's ear, "Talk dirty to me."

Eliza brushed her hand against her husband's cheek before purring, "The dishes."

Alex threw back his head and let a groan escape. Eliza simply rolled her eyes at the man.

"You still haven't cleaned them, I've asked you several times!" Eliza complained.

It was true. Eliza had asked him to do the dishes three times this day and each time he had responded, '_I'll get to it later.' _By this point, Eliza was done and ready for him to give in and do the dishes.

"Can't you do it?" Alex whined, making a pouty face.

Eliza smiled, "Can I resist that?"

Alex shook his head triumphantly.

"You're wrong, I can most definitely resist it. Do the dishes."

"Why?"

"Well, when did you last do the dishes?" Eliza quizzed.

Alex sat, a blank expression on his face, "uuuuuhh.."

"A year ago," Eliza answered for him.

"See you've been doing the dishes every day for a year!" Alex affirmed, "Why break the streak now?"

"Alexander."

"Three good reasons, and I'll do it," Alex said.

"The only reason you need is that _I _asked you to do it!" Eliza shot angrily.

"If _you _want the dishes done, why don't _you _do them?" The man seethed.

"Ok."

"Really?" Alex perplexed.

"Yes, but know that once I'm done, I will be out of your way for the night!" She hissed, rising from her pervious seat on the sofa.

"Where will you go?" Alex shouted, getting up as well.

"I'll go to my Mother's!" Eliza retorted.

"Have fun with that!"

"I WILL!"

And with that Eliza stormed into the kitchen to do the dishes.

As soon as Eliza left to her mother's, Alex regretted everything. Why didn't he just do the dishes? He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He brought his phone out and called her. One ring. Two rings. Three rings Four rings. Five. six. Seven. _Hi! This is Eliza Hamilton! If you're hearing this I'm probably busy, I promise I'll call you back when I can! _Then it beeped. Alex tossed his hands up and groaned.

"Come on, Liza.." Alex set the phone down and decided to try and fix things.

"And then he says, '**If** _**you**_ **want the dishes done, why don't** _**you **_**do them?'** can you believe him? I have done the dishes for a year! I asked him to clean a few dishes, and he won't even do that for me-"

"Eliza, darling, maybe try..I don't know to talk to him?" Mrs. Schuyler suggested, a sheepish smile painted on her face.

"Talking is what got us into this mess!" Eliza exaggerated, pacing around the room.

Mrs. Schuyler frowned, "Its more like you are arguing though…"

"No, I tried asking him nicely, THREE TIMES, then _he_ argued with me!" Eliza stressed.

_Knock, knock._

Eliza took a breath and her mood did a complete 180, "I'll get it."

Eliza walked towards the door and opened it to see her husband standing in the pouring rain with a bouquet of soaked white and blue flowers. Eliza stood, stunned at the gesture before snapping back to reality.

"Get in here, you'll catch a cold!"

Alex still dripping wet stepped into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Eliza questioned, subconsciously taking off Alexander's wet jacket.

Alex shivered, "I came to apologize."

"Alex.."

"I did the laundry, swept, mopped, and I got you flowers," He held the bouquet up.

"I…" Eliza paused, "What's the word above love?"

"I don't know?" Alex shrugged.

"I love you more than a drowning man loves air, I love you more than all the stars, I love you more than living itself, I love you more than Thomas Jefferson loves himself, I lo-

"Eliza...I love you more than Thomas Jefferson loves himself too.."

Eliza leaned in and let her lips reach his. Alex's hand's wrapped around Eliza's waist as the kiss intensified-

"Hello, Alexander, treating my daughter all right then?"


	6. Family Dinner

_**So, I don't think I would count this has Hamliza fluff, because its 10% Hamliza , 90% chaos. Phillidosia is in this chapter just so you know.**_

"Alexander we must talk," Eliza began worry seeping into her face.

Alex looked up from the stack of paper currently piled on his desk, "Oh?"

"Well, dear...um...Phillip will be coming over for dinner with Theo," Eliza explained cautiously.

"I see..but why are you so worried?" Alexander asked.

"Worried?" Eliza asked in an anxious voice, "Whatever gives you that impression, I am worried! I think you are worried because I'm fine and I don't think you're gonna ruin everything, nope that's what I'm not doing."

"You think I' going to ruin dinner with Phillip and Theodosia?' Alex questioned.

"Well...it...it might not just be with them..." Eliza murmured fidgeting with the ribbon which was tied delicately around her waist.

"Who else did you invite Elizabeth?" Alex interrogated.

"...Mr. Burr."

"No!" Alex gasped.

"Yes!" Eliza simpered, waiting for her hot-headed husband to go storming away.

"Why!?" Alex queried a scowl already planted on his face.

"Well, Phillip said that Theo had some news she wanted to give us, and I figured they could tell us at the same time they tell Aaron," Eliza explained.

Just as Eliza thought Alex would yell, he took a long deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, it's okay," Alex sighed.

"Really?" Gasped Eliza.

Alex nodded lethargically.

"Thank you for understanding." Eliza beamed, "now I must prepare supper we're having chicken parmesan."

"They must be here!" Eliza rushed through the hallway to greet the guests that had just arrived. There in the doorway stood Phillip, Theodosia, and...Aaron.

"Oh, you three come in quickly it's too hot for you all to be out!" Eliza rushed them in.

"Ma, it's not that hot out," Phillip answered his arm tied with Theodosia's arm.

Eliza shook her head, "Its too hot for you children to be out."

"Theo and I aren't kids mother," Phillip sighed.

"Oh, that's nonsense Phillip," Eliza frowned, beginning to take the coats of all guests, "Thank you for coming ever so much!"

"Oh, thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Hamilton," Burr thanked bowing his head ever so slightly.

"It was no fuss at all," Eliza smiled politely, "Phillip please lead them to the dining room, I have to get your siblings."

A few moments later everyone (except Gilbert who was in the nursery) had been seated down at the dining table, and the chicken was on all on their plates. They all said a quick prayer.

"So Phillip, Theo, want to share the news?" Eliza questioned setting her fork down.

"Well, me and Phillip...no..Phillip you tell them," Theodosia said.

"Theo...I can't do it either," Phillip admitted.

"Why not?" Theo questioned.

"My father!"

"My father is here too!"

"Yeah leave Burr," Alexander mumbled, but loud enough for Burr to hear.

"Pardon?"

"I said leave," Alexander repeated more clear this time.

"I wish you were half as nice as your wife." Burr rolled his eyes.

"I am nice, but only people I like," Alex scoffed.

"Oh, please, you only like yourself!" Burr scoffed back, fury glinting in his eyes.

"You want to take this outside Burr?" Alexander hissed glaring furiously at Burr.

"Or we could take it to the dueling ground?" Burr suggested, still seething.

"Woah Woah woahhh," Phillip squeaked.

"No one here will be dueling anybody!" Theodosia insisted, turning mostly towards her father.

"What a duel?" Ellie questioned.

"Where people murder each other with guns!" William stated proudly.

"William!" Eliza gasped.

"Mr. Burr is going to kill Daddy?" Ellie panicked, tears flowing to her eyes.

"Oh...no...oh...come here sweetheart,' Eliza cooed. Ellie ran to her mother's arms tears already streaming down her face. Eliza lifted her up and stoked the girl's hair.

"Ellie, Will, John, I think now its bedtime for you all," Eliza said softly, still rocking the small girl in her arms.

"...okay."

Eliza left the room with Ellie in her arms, and John and Will by each of her sides.

"I've come to a solution that is not dueling," Alex stated.

"Thank goodness!" Relieved Theodosia.

"It involves fire-" Alexander began before being cut off by Annie.

"Absolutely not!"

"I think fire sounds good.." mumbled James

"Fire?" Eliza questioned stepping into the room.

"I think dad was gonna set Mr. Burr on fire," Alex Jr. told his mother.

"Alex, can't you be nice to Mr. Burr!" Eliza shook her head.

"I gave it some serious thought, but I'm afraid that's impossible," Alex replied to his wife.

"I'm really, sorry mom, me and Theodosia must go," Phillip apologized before Eliza could respond.

"Why?" Eliza questioned worriedly, "I'm sorry if my hospitality was off tonight!"

James let a laugh out, "I'm sure it's not you ma'."

"Yes, it's just its dark out, it's late, it's slightly chaotic over here, we also have rise early tomorrow, and I think Theo should definitely go home because she's sorta pregnant, BYEEE!"

Phillip grabbed Theodosia's arm and rushed out of the dining room before another word fell out of someone's mouth.

The dining room was completely silent before the chaos erupted...


	7. First Day of School

_**Sorry, I haven't posted a chapter on this in a while, I've been busy with some things, but I've finally posted. This is long in comparison to the other chapters but I was in the zone so...now you have an extremely long chapter, Phillip is 5, so Angie is 3 or 4...I don't have time to do the math.**_

Eliza was darting around the house doing what seemed to be a million things at once. One of her hands was carrying a laundry basket, her other hand focusing on a gallon of milk, a was placed next to her ear, her shoulder holding it up for her, she also happened to have a small stitch bag on her back. It was Phillip's first day of kindergarten, and Eliza was absolutely positive she would cry.

Just as that thought popped into her head a small girl walked into the kitchen her eyes widened in amazement, "I think you need more arms, Mommy," She suggested tilting her head marveling at her mother.

"I'm sorry can you hold that thought for a minute Peggy," Eliza asked, setting the milk into the fridge. For a few seconds, the small girl was confused, she wasn't Aunt Peggy, she was Angie...and then it dawned on her that her mother as speaking her aunt on the phone.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Eliza worried, poking at the bacon that was frying in the pan at the moment.

"Um...no.." Angie frowned as her mom nearly dropped the basket of clothes in her hand, "I'll be back…"

"That's lovely, could you please wake Phillip?" Eliza asked Angie has she put the phone to her ear.

Angie nodded and spun around to turn into the hallway. She loved waking her older brother up. She could do it anyway she wanted. Today she decided jumping on him would be the best option. She opened the door that leads to Phillip's room, a devious look on her face. She saw her brother asleep, snoring lightly with his curly hair tossed all over his pillow. Angie took a starting run before leaping on to her brother.

"Oof!" Phillip groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He reached for his pillow and threw it at Angie who was giggling at her sleepy brother.

"Why'd you do that?" Phillip grumbled, pulling the corners of his bed up, making it neat.

Angie paused from her laughing fit to answer, "Mom told me to, you have to get ready."

Phillip stood, his large doe eyes glimmering with puzzlement. Before Angie could speak, Phillip gasped his face lighting up with excitement, "I get to go to school!"

Angie scoffed, "How'd you forget?"

Phillip shrugged.

"Help me wake up daddy," Angie ordered as her mom bolted down to the laundry room.

"Why?" Phillip frowned as his young sister stared out into the hallway.

"Because someone needs to help mommy," Angie answered simply as if it were common knowledge.

"Ok, but how?" wondered the boy, letting a small yawn out before speaking. Angie sat still, her eyebrows knitted, lost in thought. Before she could answer Phillip blurted, "Mr. Jefferson!"

Angie gasped, "Phillip you genius!"

The two children stalked off to their father's room, biting the inside of their cheeks to keep themselves from giggling like a pack of hyenas. Angie slowly pushed the door open, wincing at the creaky noise it made. Phillip exhaled out his nose, struggling to hold his laughter in. Angie hit his shoulder a scowl painted on her face. Phillip mouthed sorry.

Phillip then stepped one more foot in and burst, "Dad, Mr. Jefferson over and told me to tell you It's better to let someone think you are an Idiot than to open your mouth and prove it."

Alex jolted up, falling off the bed, "JEFFERSON!"

Angie and Phillip turned to each other hands over there mouths, very impressed with themselves though.

"Dad, Mr. Jefferson isn't here," Phillip told him an impish smile stretched on his freckled face.

Alex scowled looking around the room as if any second the poofy haired man would pop up.

"Can you go help mommy now?" Angie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex got up off the floor, brushing himself off, he hummed, "With what?"

Angie frowned, recounting the things she saw her mother struggling with, "Um, laundry, breakfast, Aunt Peggy, getting Phillip ready, and I think she started dusting."

"What..?" Ales questioned he wasn't looking for an answer, he sprinted out of the room looking for his spouse. Alex ran down the hallway and sure enough, his wife was dusting, folding some laundry, and speaking to her phone, which was now set down on the coffee table.

"Peggy, I'm sure it'll be fine," Eliza promised while dusting the top of the mantel.

The phone or Peggy groaned, "But you and Alex never fight!"

"We fight all the time, no healthy relationship never fight Peg," Alex told the phone. Eliza startled at Alex's presence, he looked up at Eliza and went on, "I'll take care of the kids and Peggy."

Eliza tilted her head smiling at her husband, her eyes shimmering with love, "I don't deserve you," She brought her hand to caress his cheek but Alex kissed it and pulled it towards him, he whispered lovingly, "You're right, you deserve so much more."

"Hey!" Peggy scolded, "Stop being all lovey-dovey when I'm suffering!" Alex shook his head, he grabbed the phone and gave Eliza a peck on the lips before dashing to get his children ready for the day.

He was glad to find that the two already started brushing their teeth, although slightly concerned they used too much toothpaste. As those two brushed their teeth Alex dug through drawers looking for outfits. He pulled out one of those t-shirts with dumb quotes on them and a pair of jeans. For Angie a peach dress, with a slightly tutu like skirt. He set the clothes out on each of their beds. And listened to Peggy's problems.

"I don't know why, but he just does little things that get me angry," Peggy sighed.

Alex nodded even though his sister in law couldn't see him, "I don't have this problem, I married someone perfect."

"Stop that," Peggy groaned.

Alex chuckled to himself, "Sorry, but you should talk to Stephen, work it out with him plus I got to go Pegalicious."

"Pegalicious?" She hummed, "That's new."

"What can I say I'm creative," He beamed, "I love you bye."

"Love you too!"

And finally, all Alex had to do was check on Eliza. He walked into the kitchen and saw the dining table set, and all furniture insight was dusted.

"Woah looking pretty good," Alex looked at the room and then his wife, "You and the kitchen."

"Awww, how cute, my lovely husband," Eliza giggled, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink.

"So the kids are getting dressed right now, then we eat and go to the bus stop?" Alex questions wrapping his hands around her waist.

Eliza laid her head on Alex's shoulder and hummed softly, "Yes, but I have no idea why Phillip wants to ride the bus instead of one of us driving him to school."

"More time to socialize?" Alex suggested.

"Maybe."

Then two sets of feet pitter-pattered into the kitchen.

"Ewwwww," Phillip grimaced at the sight of his parents holding each other.

"I think it's cute, daddy loves mommy," Angie opined.

"Yick girls have cooties," Phillip gagged, scrunching his nose up.

"You don't think Theodosia has cooties," Angie frowned.

Eliza tore away from Alex, interest shining on her face. Alex, on the other hand, looked scared.

"Theodosia...Burr?" Alex cautioned.

"Eat and talk."

The family of four shared an interesting breakfast, Eliza kept popping questions about Theodosia, Alex grumbled about Burr a lot, Angie spilled all of her brothers secrets, and Phillip was left very embarrassed.

Phillip lept of the chair, ready for school. He turned to his dad, "Can you put my shoes on?"

Alex pretended to think for a bit before saying, "I don't think they would fit me."

Only Eliza giggled. Angie and Phillip just gave their father that 'really?' look.

"You know what I mean," Phillip sighed.

Alex, Eliza, and Angie walked with Phillip to the bus stop.

"Now Phillip, remember to be polite to people," Eliza reminded her son as they approached the stop.

"But if someone says something dumb, fight them," Alex added in quickly.

"Don't listen to your father," Eliza shook her head, hitting Alex in the arm just as the yellow school bus pulled up.

Phillip rushed to hop on the bus but Eliza tugged on his arm. He spun around his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Eliza pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you, baby," She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, mom," Phillip told her.

Phillip pulled away from the hug and went to his father, "I love you, dad."

Alex smiled, "I love you too, son."

Phillip scowled, "Don't call me that."

"We'll see...:" Alex trailed off, as his son began to run to the bus. Alex didn't notice the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

As the bus left Alex turned to his wife, fear present on his face, "Oh no…"

Eliza paled, "What?"

"I think I just felt an emotion.," Alex admitted.

Eliza and Angie rolled their eyes at the man as the three began to walk back to the house.


	8. Sick Eliza

Eliza shivered. It was freezing, and she was so tired it was unimaginable. She slowly opened her eyes, but quickly regretted it when the bright light hit her eyes.

"Light be gone…" Eliza murmured, tucking her head into the comforter. She sat still in bed, trying to make her punding headache disappear, but she had no luck. She couldn't just lye in bed all day, she has duties as a mother and a wife. She opened her eyes reluctantly and sat up. She looked walked slowly to the windowsill. The church clock showed the time to be nine o'clock. She slept in… Alex had probably left for work by now. She prayed the children were still asleep. She quickly put on her gown and fittings even though it was painful for her to move. She waddled out of the room, slowly. Her headache was worse now with all the movements. She felt like she would collapse at any second, but she knew she couldn't. She went to the kitchen, about to make food. She was shocked to see Phillip cooking eggs.

"Phillip?" She croaked out, marveling at how awful her voice sounded.

She saw her teenager son jump at his mother's voice, but he turned around and calmed himself, "Oh, I didn't recognize your voice."  
Eliza nodded, not wanting to speak for it hurt her throat too much.

"Do you need a cup of water or anything?" Philip questioned worriedly, "You don't look well."

Eliza shook her headd, "No I'm fine..Is...are your...siblings awake?"

"Nope, just me and Angie," Phillip replied in a calm voice, but his eyes were panicking, "I think I should get dad."

"No need, here let me take over breakfast," Eliza smiled feebly.

"Ma' just get some sleep, your sick, I'll get a doctor," Phillip stressed, quickly rushing to his mother's side for she looked ready to collapse.

"No...I'm.." Eliza paused as dark spots began to cloud her vision before the darkness took over.

"MA'" Phillip gasped as he caught his mother right before she hit the floor. He lifted her up and set her on the sofa, not quite sure on what to do. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

He rushed to Angie's room, desperate for help.

"Angie!" He yelped.

"Hmm?" His sister responded with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Run to get Dad while I get the doctor, okay?" Phillip demanded, already putting a coat on.

"Wait why?" Angie questioned, panicking herself.

"Mom passed out," Phillip told her, trying to calm himself down

"Why didn't you say so?" She scolded.

"I just did!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

Angie grabbed a coat and slipped on her flats and then she was gone.

She arrived at her father's workplace in less than two minutes. The hard part was getting to her father. Angie rushed to the front desk, "Excuse me, I need to see Alexnder Hamilton,"

The man looked up slowly, "He's in a meeting."

"I'm his daughter."

"Congratulations," The man drawled.

"Plea-"

"Oh dear lord your Hamilton's daughter," A voice hissed.

Angie spun on her toes, "Who are you?"

"I am Thomas Jefferson, you are..Angelica?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes...um can you take me to my father its an emergency," Angie begged.

"How big?" He questioned.

"My mother's sick, she passed out in the kitchen," Angie told him hurriedly.

"Oh...fine, only because your mother is a lovely woman." Thomas sighed tiredly, "This way."

"Thank you…" they sat quietly in silence while they walked through the hall, but Angie made some small talk, "So you know my mother?"

"Yes, she's nothing like Hamiltrash," Thomas approved, obviously very comfortable with insulting her father.

"I know," Angie sighed.

"Here we are," Thomas pointed to a door, now more interested in his nails.

"Thank you Mr. Jefferson," Angie did a curtsy before opening the door. Thomas walked in with her.

The room was in mid-conversation, but now it held an awkward silence.

"Angie, why are you here?" Alex frowned.

"You need to go home to your wife Hamiltrash," Thomas yawned.

"Oh...okay," Alex eyed Thomas suspiciously before walking out to the hall with Angie.

"Is she alright?" Alex worried,

"She is sick, she passed out in the kitchen," Angie told him.

"Let's go," Alec panicked.

_**Hi, sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, it's just because I had set writing schedules, and I didn't happen to be all too inspired when writing the chapter. There will be a chapter for sure on Halloween, but the second part of this will be up before then. I hope you don't mind the wait!**_


End file.
